fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Rozłączenie: Olimpijski labirynt Minotaura
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Byliśmy w Japonii, na torze z Wojowników Ninja. Uczestnicy musieli przebrnąć przez niego. Najlepiej poradzili sobie Amerykanie, wygrywając zadanie. Zaś najgorzej Europejczycy, i to oni musieli kogoś pożegnać. Padło na B, który był powodem porażki drużyny. Dzisiaj dojdzie do przełomu i połączenia sił, przez kogo tego dowiecie już teraz w Totalnej Porażce.. Nowa Trasaaa.. Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, płynących na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagle dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje. Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie. Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn spokojnie medytuje. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta w operze w Sydney, grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Miejsce ceremonii: Tamara: Dlaczego Chris kazał nam tu przyjść ? Ja chce wrócić do pierwszej klasy.. Noah, Dawn i Brick: My tak samo. Courtney: A ja jestem zadowolona, lepsze to niż siedzenie w trzeciej klasie. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Witam was, pewnie się domyślacie czemu tu jesteście ? Casper: Wolę nie wiedzieć. Chris: Otóź od tego momentu oficjalnie ROZWIĄZUJE DRUŻYNY, i wszyscy macie siedzieć w drugiej klasie. Tamara: Ale to nie fair! Noah: Na twoje szczęście że jest to rozwiązanie. Brick: Miło było pracować razem, Noah, Tamara i szczególnie Dawn. Noah: Mi też było miło, no może z wyjątkiem Tamary. Tamara: Tak, mi też się niepodobała współpraca z tobą. Courtney: Uff.. całe szczęście miałam już dość bycia z tymi przygłupami. Eva: '''Kogo nazywasz przygłupem ?! '''Courtney: Ee.. Lightninga tylko oczywiście. Uśmiechnęła się cwanie. Lightning: Lightning nareszcie nie będzie przegrywał przez jakieś cioty. Zoey: Miło było Bridgette i Casper. Xavier: A co zemną ? Bridgette: Daruj sobie.. Xavier: Wrr.. Zoey i Bridgette zmierzyły Xaviera wzrokiem. Ten odpowiedział tym samym. Casper: '''Ej, uspokójcie się. '''Xavier: '''Niech będzie. '''Chris: Możecie już się rozejść, i udać do drugiej lub trzeciej klasy, bądź stołówki. Tamara, Lightning, Eva, Noah i Courtney udali się do drugiej klasy. Brick, Dawn, Bridgette i Zoey do stołówki. Zaś Casper i Xavier gdzieś w trzeciej klasie. Trzecia klasa: Casper: Słuchaj, pora na drugą część naszego planu. Xavier: Mam nadzieje że zdobyłeś zaufanie tych idiotek. Casper: Wszystko idzie tak jak trzeba. Xavier: Tylko nie nawal, teraz musisz zdobyć zaufanie pozostałych. Casper: Spoko, dam radę. Xavier: No musisz dać radę. Casper: Wracajmy już lepiej do drugiej klasy. Xavier: Wracamy. Poszli. Druga klasa: Noah: Nareszcie spokój i działanie na własną rękę. Courtney: Wyjąłeś mi to z ust. Tamara: W sportowych wyzwaniach niemasz szans. Noah: To tak jak ty w zadaniach na inteligencje. Warknęli do siebie. Eva: Pasujecie do siebie. Tamara: '''Ja z nim ? A w życiu! '''Noah: Popieram, z nią nigdy. Wracają Casper i Xavier, Xavier usiadł obok Courtney, która pisała na palmtopie. Zaś Casper do Lightninga. Casper: Co tam ziom ? Zadowolony z rozłączenia ? Lightning: A pewnie że tak, chłopie. Casper: Widzisz potrzebuje trenera. Lightning: Trenera ? Do czego ? Casper: Tężyzny fizycznej. Lightning: Że jakiej ?! : '''Boże.. '''Casper: No bicepsy wyrobić. Lightning: Trzeba było tak odrazu, Lightning z przyjemnością cię potrenuje. Casper: Dzięki. : 'Lightning ma kolejnego sojusznika. Tak jest! ': Kryptonim: Zaufanie czas zacząć Xavier: Dasz tego palmtopa. Courtney: Żebyś znowu mi zabrał?! Zapomnij! Xavier: Dobra, przepraszam no. Wyciągnął rękę w geście pojednania. Courtney: Wywiń jeszcze raz takie coś to cię ukatrupię. Xavier: 'Napewno tego nie zrobię, zapewniam. ''Pogodzili się. '''Eva: '''On trenerem, a to dobre. Ja cię mogę potrenować! '''Casper: Nie dzięki, mam już trenera. Lightning: Lightning będzie dobrym trenerem, ziom. Noah z Tamarą szturchający się. Tamara: Przestaniesz ? Noah: Nie, to ty zaczęłaś. Retrospekcja. Widać jak Tamara popchnęła Noaha. Tamara: Właśnie że ty! Noah: Idę stąd mam cię dość. Tamara: A idź i nie wracaj. Pozostali patrzą się na nich, i jak Noah wychodzi do stołówki. Xavier, Casper, Courtney, Lightning, Eva: Zakochańcy. Tamara: Że co?! Chyba was pogięło! Mówiłam wam już, ja z nim nigdy! Stołówka: Dawn: Brick.. Brick: Tak ? Dawn: To jedzenie jest obrzydliwe, a ty możesz je jeść z takim smakiem? Brick: Nie jest takie złe. Bridgette: Czemu Cameron nie jest już kucharzem ? Wzrok skierowała w stronę Chefa. Chef: Ma spotkanie z Chrisem.. jak ci nie smakuje to wynocha! Sala monitoringu: Chris: Jak Cody mógł mi to zrobić, co ja teraz pocznę bez niego.. Cameron: Jeszcze ja jestem. Chris: '''Wiem, że jesteś. Musisz stworzyć robota, takiego który będzie usługiwał. '''Cameron: Ale po co ? Chris: A co chcesz robić za siebie i Cody'ego ? Cameron: '''Nie, dobra postaram się zrobić. Tylko z czego. '''Chris: '''W ładowni jest pełno śmieci napewno coś znajdziesz.. '''Cameron: No to pójdę poszukać.. Poszedł. Chris: '''A ja wracam do swojego basenu, muszę się odprężyć.. Stołówka: '''Bridgette: Myślisz że możemy ich spytać ? Zoey: Nie, zaczekajmy jeszcze z tym. Obie patrzą się na Dawn i Bricka. Brick: Co jest dziewczyny ? Zoey: Nic takiego. Wchodzi Noah. Noah: Witaj kucharzu, jestem głodny. Podszedł do lady, Chef dał mu porcję jakiegoś kleiku. Noah: Dziękuje niezmiernie. Podszedł do stołu gdzie siedzieli Dawn i Brick. Noah: Co tam parko ? Dawn: Nie jesteśmy parką! Brick: '''Ty cicho siedź bo sam.. '''Noah: '''Sam co..? '''Brick: Nieważne. Noah: Co myślicie o dalszym istnieniu naszego zespołu ? Brick: Znaczy że sojusz ? Noah: No tak. Brick: Brakuje Tamary, pójdę po nią. Noah: Nie, bez niej. Ona nam nie potrzebna. Brick: No jak chcesz. Wiem że i tak coś do niej.. Noah: '''Milcz! '''Dawn: Wyczuwam, że jesteś.. Noah: Ty też milcz! Dawn: Jak chcesz, ja i tak znam prawdę. Noah: Wregh.. Nagle głos Chrisa z głośników.. Chris: Zaraz lądujemy, w Grecji! Noah: Olimpiada znów, super.. Powiedział to bez entuzjazmu. 15 minut poźniej, gdy wylądowali: Wszyscy: TYLER?! Tyler: Tak ja, powracam do programu! Bridgette: Ale przecież.. Tyler: Już mam dobrą i sprawną rękę, Chris też zgodził się bym wrócił. Chris: Tak, Tyler powraca. Później się będzie z tego cieszyć. Teraz zapraszam za mną. Udali się za Chrisem. Stadion olimpijski: Noah: '''Wiedziałem że tak będzie.. '''Chris: Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest udział w olimpadzie. Do wyboru: 1.Bieg na 100 m. 2.Bieg przez płotki 3.Zapasy 4.Rzut kulą 5.Skok w dal 6.Wyścig rydwanów. Chris: Wylosujcie numer konkurencji, w której będziecie uczestniczyć. Przychodzi Chef z urną. Bridgette: Nr. 2 - czyli płotki.. nieźle Dawn: Nr. 5 - skok w dal Zoey: Nr. 4 - rzutą kulą Tamara: '''Nr. 3 - zapasy.. żartujecie sobie ? '''Courtney: Nr. 3 - zapasy.. już po tobie Tamara. Tamara: To się okaże.. Eva: Nr. 5 - skok w dal, wolałabym bieg, ale też może być. Dawn: Uhm.. Przełknęła ślinkę na myśl że musi rywalizować z Evą. Chris: Teraz chłopaki.. Brick: Nr. 1 - bieg.. uff.. całe szczęście że nie wyścig rydwanów. Casper: Nr. 2, powodzenia Bridgette. Bridgette: 'Wzajemnie. ''Uśmiechnęła się. '''Xavier: Nr. 6 - no to mam szczęście. Lightning: Nr. 4 - też coś, rzut kulą.. Tyler: '''Nr. 1 - no to coś dla mnie! '''Noah: No to mi została 6.. lepiej być nie mogło. Powiedział to bez entuzjazmu. Chris: Zaczynają jedynki.. zapraszam na pola startowe. Tyler i Brick podeszli do pól startowych. Pozostali zaczęli dopingować ich. Dawn: Brick dasz radę! Brick: Skoro tak mówisz to napewno tak będzie. Chris: Przygotować się do startu, START! Wystratowali, na prowadzenie wyszedł Tyler, który po 10 m. się potknął, na 20 m. to samo zrobił Brick. Chris: No ludzie, ale z was cioty że tak wywracacie się.. Tyler: 'Nie mogę przegrać tym razem! ''Ruszył przed siebie, minął Bricka, który dalej leżał. Pokonał już połowę dystansu, po czym znów się wywalił. '''Brick: Muszę to zrobić, dla Dawn! Brick pomknął ponownie obok leżącego Tylera i minął metę pierwszy. Chris; Brick pierwszym zwycięzcą. Dostaniesz więcej czasu w następnym zadaniu. Brick: To będzie następne ? Szkoda że to nie jedyne zadanie.. Chris: '''Tak, potem wam je wytłumacze. Teraz pora na 2 konkurencje. Bridgette i Casper. '''Casper: '''To odpowiednia rozgrzewka dla mnie. '''Bridgette: Dla mnie to nic taki bieg. W końcu jestem surferką i mam mocne nogi. Chris: START!! Ruszyli przed siebie, biegli niemal równo. Aż do ostatniego płotka. Bridgette: Moja noga, ałł.. Upadła i skręciła kostkę. Casper minął metę. Casper: '''Uu.. kiepsko taka kontuzja. '''Chris: Zabierzcie ją do Chefa. Tyler ponieważ już biegłeś ty to zrobisz. Tyler: Już się robi.. Tyler zabrał Bridgette i poszli do Chefa do punktu medycznego. Chris: To pora na najciekawszą konkurencję.. ZAPASY!!! Courtney: Zniszczę cię! Tamara: To chyba ja ciebie! Zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Chris: Zapraszam na matę. Courtney: Wygram tak jak z Duncanem. Chris: Gotowe, START! Courtney odrazu ruszyła na Tamarę, zakładając chwyt Nelsona. Tamara: Ałł.. to boli! Przestań, przestań. Courtney: Ale to była szybka wygrana. Chris: Nie jestem zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Wygrywa Courtney. Czas na rzut kulą. Zoey vs. Lightning. Lightning: Mam rywalizować z dziewczyną, porażka.. Zoey: 'Przegram jak nic.. '''Chris: '''Zaczyna Lightning. ''Wziął jedną z kul, przymierzył do pchnięcia i rzucił. '''Chris: 17,24 m. - nieźle ziom Lightning: Dziewczyna napewno tyle nie rzuci, o tak! Chris: 'Teraz ty Zoey. ''Zoey wzięła kulę i pchnęła ją. '''Chris: '''4,23 - czyli wygrywa zdecydowanie Lightning. '''Lightning: No raczej że ja. Chris: 5 konkurencja czyli skok w dal, Eva i Dawn.. Eva zaczyna się rozciągać i przygotowywać do skoku. Zaś Dawn spokojnie medytuje. Chris: Dawn, ty pierwsza. Dawn skończyła medytować i podeszła przed rozbieg, pobiegła i skoczyła. Chris: 5,55 m. - całkiem nieźle jak na ciebie. Dawn: Dzięki Chris. Chris: Eva pora na ciebie. Eva: '''I tak ja skoczę lepiej! '''Dawn: Powodzenia. Eva: 'Nie potrzebuje życzenia powodzenia. ''Eva przygotowana, w końcu skoczyła. '''Chris: 6,50 m.. Eva: Mówiłam że wygram, ha! Chris: Niestety skok spalony, wygrywa Dawn. Eva: Jak to?! Ale to niemożliwe! Dawn: No już, nie denerwuj się tak.. Eva: Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. Chris: Pora na ostatnią konkurencje, wyścig rydwanów! Xavier: Kujonik niema szans.. Noah: '''Tak by było, ale mam plan. '''Chris: Przygotować się! Noah i Xavier weszli na rydwany, przypięte do 2 koni. Noah: Dawn, mogę cię prosić? Dawn: 'Jasne, o co chodzi? ''Noah zbliżył się do Dawn, by powiedzieć jej na ucho coś. '''Noah: '''Przekonaj jakoś konie żeby biegły szybciej. '''Dawn: No, spróbuje. Dawn podeszła do koni i coś im powiedziała. Te otworzyły wielkie oczy i czekały na start. Chris: 'START! ''Konie Noaha ruszyły jak poparzone przed siebie prędko, odrazu wychodząc na prowadzenie i powiększając przewagę nad Xavierem. '''Xavier: Co ona tym koniom powiedziała... Noah: Wielkie dzięki Dawn. Xavier: Dalej jazda! Szarpał cuglami chcąc by konie przespieszyły. Konie zwiększyły tempo i zaczęły powoli doganiać rydwan Noaha. Noah: Kurdę nie dobrze, zaczynają mnie doganiać. Xavier: Zaraz cię dopadnę. Rydwan Xaviera zaczyna wyprzedzać Noaha.. i ostatecznie to on wygrywa. Chris: A więc zwycięzcami w 1 zadaniu są: Brick, Casper, Courtney, Dawn, Lightning i Xavier. Teraz zapraszam was na miejsce drugiego wyzwania.. Uczestnicy udali się za nim. Weszli do jakiejś dziwnej budowli, gdzie było kilka wejść do tunelów. Labirynt: Chris: Witam was przed labiryntem Minotaura. Brick: Uhm.. tam serio jest Minotaur ? Chris: Waszym drugim zadaniem jest znalezienie w labiryncie 6 medali olimpijskich. Są ukryte gdzieś w nim. Legenda głosi że nikt z tego labirynt nigdy nie wyszedł, gdyż po labiryncie chodzi Minotaur!!! Wszyscy przestraszeni, z wyjątkiem Noaha, Caspera i Courtney. Noah, Casper i Courtney: Nie wierzymy w te bajeczki Chris.. Chris: Pierwsi udadzą się tam zwycięzcy z poprzedniego wyzwania, 5 minut po nich przegrani. Przygotować się i wybrać wejście. Rozdzielili się i wybrali wejścia z których zaczną szukać medali. Kiedy Chris kazał wystartować ruszyli, przed siebie.. Brick i Dawn się spotkali. Dawn: Hej. Brick: '''Dobrze cię widzieć, razem poszukamy tych medali. '''Dawn: Tak! Minęło 5 minut, do tunelów ruszyli Tyler, Zoey, Tamara, Eva, Noah i kulejąca Bridgette.. Xavier: Jakieś głupie tunele z wymyślonym Minotaurem. Przed jego oczyma mignęło nagle między tunelem jakieś monstrum. Xavier: Co to do licha było..?! Bridgette i Brick z Dawn wpadają na siebie. Dawn: A to ty.. o nie ty dalej kulejesz.. Brick: '''Może pomóc ci ? '''Bridgette: Nie to nic, dam sobie radę. Brick: 'Nie na mojej warcie. ''Brick wziął za bark Bridgette i szedł z nią, przed nimi szła Dawn. '''Eva: Muszę nadrobić stracony czas.. Przed jej oczyma widać jak coś błyszczącego leży na ziemii.. Eva: Czyżby to medal.. Tak! I kto jest najlepszy? No kto ? Eva oczywiście. Eva podniosła medal, a tajemnicze monstrum ją w tym samym momencie porwało.. Courtney i Zoey wpadają na siebie. Courtney: Jak łazisz. Zoey: Już myślałam że to Tamara. Courtney: Nie obrażaj mnie! Zoey: Może poszukamy razem medali. Courtney: Dobry pomysł.. :''' Frajerka, gdy jednego znajdzie odbiorę jej go. '''Chris trzymając telefon: Jak ci idzie? Jeden złapany?! Musisz się bardziej postarać! Bo nie zobaczysz.. Lightning i Tyler wychodzą z tuneli ze zdobytymi medalami. Chris natychmiast wyłączył i schował telefon. Chris: Już ktoś zdobył medale, o. Tyler: Ziom, szybko zdobyłem medal tylko się zgubiłem. Lightning: Ja tak samo, kolo. Chris: Głupi to mają szczęście.. Noah wpada na tajemniczą osobę.. Noah: Jak leziesz.. Tamara: Mogłabym spytać.. nie, tylko nie ty! Noah: Tylko nie ty! Tamara: Idę w lewo! Noah: Ja w prawo, nara! Tamara: Do niedowidzenia! Oboje skierowali się tam gdzie mieli zamiar pójść. Courtney: Znalazłaś już medal ? Zoey: Nic narazie niema.. Nagle mignął przed nimi cień.. Zoey: '''Co to było?! '''Courtney: Ale jesteś tchórzliwa, to napewno któryś z pozostałych. Nagle przed nimi pojawia się wielki stwór przypominający.. Zoey: '''To Minotaur! Wiejemy! '''Courtney: Niemożliwe, przecież.. Zoey: Chodź.. Wzięła Courtney za rękę i zaczęły uciekać przed Minotaurem. Xavier słysząc kroki przed sobą. Xavier: Kto tam jest, znowu ten potwór. Aaaa! Casper: Ogarnij się, to tylko ja. Xavier: Uff.. w tych tunelach się coś czai! Casper: '''Pewnie miałeś zwidy jakieś, albo kogoś z pozostałych spotkałeś. '''Xavier: Nie, to było coś wielkiego i szybkiego. Casper: Chodźmy lepiej szukać tych głupich medali.. Xavier: Uhm.. tak. Courtney i Zoey cały czas uciekały przed goniącym go Minotaurem.. Zoey: Ślepy zauek, już po nas.. Minotaur zabrał jedną i drugą w swoje ręce. Minotaur: '''Zoey.. BF.. '''Courtney: On cię zna?!! Zoey: 'Ale to niemożliwe.. zaraz czyżby to.. ''Tymczasem gdzieś pod drugiej stronie. '''Tamara: Jak go znowu spotkam to uduszę! Słyszy przed sobą kilka osób, chowa się za ścianą. Brick: Ile my już idziemy, a dalej zero medali. Bridgette: Dawn może byś wykorzystała swoje zdolności ? Dawn: Nie, wyczuwam że coś tu się czai. Jeszcze nie jestem przekonana co.. Brick: Może byś dała radę iść sama Bridgette.. Bridgette zrobiła dwa kroki.. Bridgette: Ałł.. boli.. Brick: '''Czyli nie da rady.. idziemy dalej. '''Dawn: Zaraz.. jest tu ktoś.. Tamara po cichu ucieka. Noah: 'Co to za dziwne odgłosy. ''Skierował się w kierunku głosów. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się klatka z uwięzionymi w niej Evą, Courtney i Zoey. '''Courtney: '''Noah, rusz się i uwolnij nas. '''Eva: '''Właśnie, łamago. '''Noah: Niestety nie mam klucza. Jak się tu znaleźliście.. ? Zoey: Uwolnij nas, zanim przyjdzie. Noah: '''Przyjdzie kto ? '''Zoey: Długo by opowiadać.. Eva: '''Uwolnij nas do jasnej ciasnej! '''Courtney: Tam masz klucze. Pokazała na szafkę na której leżały klucze. Noah: Jaką mam gwaranacje że mi nic nie zrobicie ? Eva, Courtney, Zoey: Będziemy twoimi dłużniczkami. Tymczasem u Caspera i Xaviera.. Casper: '''Ty, chyba widzę medale.. '''Xavier: Ruszamy do nich! Oboje pobiegli do nich, nagle na ich drodze pojawił się Minotaur. Xavier: A nie mówiłem że coś się czaiło, zginiemy. Casper: Pewnie to jakiś robot.. Minotaur: Da.. znaczy ja nie robot. Minotaur ruszył na nich. Casper: No chodź na solówę. Tymczasem poza labiryntem. Chris: Na resztę chyba poczekamy,, długo.. haha. Lightning: Lightning ma czas zaczekać.. Z labiryntu wychodzi Tamara z medalem. Chris: Mamy trzeciego zwycięzce. Tamara: Zwyciężczynię jak już! Chris: Zostały jeszcze 3 medale w labiryncie. Ponownie powrót do Xaviera i Caspera. Xavier: '''Mam medale.. '''Casper: Świetnie, dawaj jednego i spieprzamy. Nie mamy szans z tym Minotaurem. Minotaur: Wy stać! Xavier rzucił mu jeden medal i zaczęli uciekać przed Minotaurem, goniącym ich. Brick: Nogi mnie już bolą.. Bridgette: Taki wojskowy, a taki słaby. Brick: Tak, to idź sama proszę. Bridgette zrobiła niepewne cztery kroki. Bridgette: Ty już umiem chodzić i nic nie boli. Dawn: '''To dobrze, cieszę się. Nagle z przeciwnej strony biegną na nich Casper i Xavier. '''Casper: '''Wiejcie! '''Bridgette, Dawn, Brick: Przed czym ? Wyłania się z zakrętu Minotaur. Bridgette: Co to jest do licha?! Dawn: To jest to co wyczuwałam cały czas.. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać przed Minotaurem. Brick: Nagle już umiesz biegać?! Bridgette: No, niemam wyboru. Eva, Courtney, Zoey i Noah wychodzą z labiryntu. Chris: Któreś z was ma medal ? Eva: 'Tak, ja! '''Courtney, Noah: '''Co?! ''Eva wyciąga medal. '''Eva: '''Tak, frajerzy. Wykiwałam was. '''Courtney: Ugh.. Chris: Eva, dołącz do Tylera, Lightninga i Tamary. Nagle wybiegają na prostą z wejścia labiryntu Xavier, Casper, Bridgette, Brick i Dawn. Tuż za nimi Minotaur. Casper: '''Wyjście! Wreszcie. '''Bridgette: '''Chris powstrzymaj to coś. '''Chris: Stać! Wszyscy wybiegli z labiryntu, wraz z Minotaurem. Chris: '''Kto z was zdobył medale ? '''Xavier i Casper: My. Chris: Dołączcie do pozostałych. Natomiast ty Minotaurze... Podszedł do niego. Chris: 'Możesz już się odkryć.. Koniec wyzwania. ''Minotaur zdziera z siebie strój. '''Dakota: Chris.. gdzie Sam? Wszyscy oprócz Zoey i Courtney: Dakota?! Chris: Aż takie to zaskoczenie ? Zoey: Ja wiedziałam jak mnie schwytała. Courtney: Ja to samo. Dakota: 'Oddawaj mi mojego Sama! '''Chris: '''Chefie wypuść go. ''Chef wypuścił Sama z celi. '''Sam: Wreszcie, skończyły mi się już baterie od gry. Dakota: Sam! Podbiegli do siebie i się pocałowali. Wszyscy: Fuu.. ! Chris: Wszyscy z medalami idą do pierwszej klasy, zaś pozostali widzimy się na ceremonii! Samolot Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Zwycięzcy z wyzwania udali się do pierwszej klasy. Zaś pozostali.. Zoey: '''Pora ich spytać. '''Bridgette: Tak, masz racje. Noah: Spytać kogo i o co ? Hmm ? Zoey: Bricka i Dawn.. w sumie ciebie też. Noah: Hmm co chcecie ? Zoey: 'Sojusz przeciwko pozostałym. ''Brick i Dawn przechodzą. '''Bridgette: Brick i Dawn chodźcie tu! Brick: Tak jest! Dawn: Uhm.. o co chodzi ? Bridgette: Sojusz przeciwko pozostałym. Zgadzacie się ? Noah: Ja się zgadzam. Zoey: A wy? Brick: Niech będzie. Dawn: '''Nie dam się wykiwać jak w 4 sezonie, więc tak. '''Zoey: Doskonale, nasza pierwsza ofiara to... Ceremonia: Chris: Courtney, 5 głosów. Wylatujesz! Courtney: Co?! Jak to, czyli wszyscy?! Bridgette: Wybacz. Courtney: Rozumiem, to spisek! Zadzwonię do.. Chef wywalił ją z samolotu. Brick: Myślicie, że to fair? Noah: Czasem tak trzeba żołnierzu. Zoey: Sojusz pięciu rozpoczyna podróź do finałowej piątki. Wszyscy podeszli do niej i przybili razem piątki: Tak! Nastąpił koniec odcinka. Chris: No, no proszę. Zoey taka cwana.. ciekawe czy jej się uda i dotrą do finałowej piątki ? O tym przekonacie się w następnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki Nowa Trasa!